Tank Hunter
Introduction The Tank Hunter is the Chinese standard anti-armor infantry unit. No general can overlook them for they are a precious asset. Overview These soldiers are the PLA's response to enemy armor. They are armed with a Norinco Type 69 RPG and can make quick work of any tank; even the heaviest armor cannot resist them for long, especially against a horde of Tank Hunters (unless it is the Leonidas). They can also benefit from very powerful upgrades according to their general. Beware however, like in any other Command & Conquer ''game, they are highly ineffective against infantry, their ability to target aircraft from the original ''Zero Hour ''was removed from the mod and given to the Red Arrow instead, they can be outranged by anti-infantry vehicles such as the Quad Cannon or the Gatling Tank AND they are very vulnerable to toxins, radiations and artillery shells. Be sure to have them in large groups and to escort them with other infantry and/or vehicles. Should you garrison them in a building, they will be much less likely to fall like flies before machinegun bullets but be on the lookout for anti-garrison units like the Toxin Tractor, the Irradiator or the Demo Rebel and for artillery like Phobos, Zhu Rong or Libra. Upgrades '''Nationalism' * Boost the effect of Horde Bonus by 25%, available at the Propaganda Center at Rank 3. Fanaticism (for General Fai only) * Boost the effect of Horde Bonus by an additional 25%, available at the Propaganda Center at Rank 3. Armor Vest (for General Fai only) * Increase the Tank Hunter's durability, available at the Barracks at Rank 1. Radiation Defence (for General Tao only) * Greatly increase the Tank Hunter's resistance to radiation, available at the Propaganda Center at Rank 3. Nuclear Ammo (for General Tao only) * Give the Tank Hunter radiation tipped rockets, available at the War Factory at Rank 1. Quotes (in native Chinese language) When Created * 反坦克步兵待命！ When Selected * 我们是坦克猎手！ * 这是步兵手中的大炮！ * 准备战斗！ * 是！ When Ordered to move * 遵命，首长！ * 马上出击！ * 敌人在哪？ * 为了中国，我们绝不会贪生怕死。 When Ordered to attack * 冲啊！ * 打！狠狠地打！ * 不要放过他们！ Assessment Pros: * Cheap (400$). * Very effective against vehicles, especially in groups. * Can garrison buildings and benefit from their protection. * Gains fire rate bonus when grouped in 5 or more. * Can be made into a very effective AT defence when garrisoned along with ECM Troopers. * Can be trained in groups of 4. (Fai only) Cons: * Ineffective against infantry. * Vulnerable to anti-infantry vehicles unless in large numbers. * Vulnerable to toxins, radiations and artillery shells. * Cannot attack aircraft. * Vulnerable to artillery units due to his slow speed. Trivia * In the original Zero Hour ''game, the Tank Hunter was armed with a PF-89 rocket launcher, a weapon meant to replace the obsolete Type 69 RPG, initially used by the GLA RPG Trooper. For some reason, the Type 69 made it back to the PLA's arsenal in ''Contra. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Infantry Category:Anti-tank Infantry